1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to columnar concealing or covering devices for columnar jacks and a method of protectively concealing columnar jacks. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended as a shielding or concealing apparatus or device and a method of installation for columnar jacks that may be used for leveling, supporting and securing structural support members on structures such as cabins, homes, buildings, garages, signs, and the like, where the structural support members can include columns, posts, beams,joists and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structural support members, such as columns, posts, beams, joists, and so forth are an important structural aspect in construction of homes, buildings, garages, signs, and the like. Maintaining a structurally secure, level connection between the structural support member and the member(s) it supports is critical to the stability of the structure. Moreover, maintaining a level surface, such as a level roof, is critical to the stability and safety of a structure as well as to the aesthetics imparted to the beholder. Columnar jacks, including adjustable columnar jacks or screw-jacks, are often used to maintain this secure connection, to adjust and to level a surface, and to compensate for the disparity in the construction process, materials, and so forth. Such disparities can be caused in timber construction, for example, due to the swelling and shrinkage characteristics of wood, to swelling and shrinkage of underlying soils, or to the availability and usage of materials that are shorter than the required material lengths.
When columnar jacks are used for columnar support securement, aesthetic, structural, and safety issues must be addressed. Protection of the columnar jack from slippage or movement, as well as overall aesthetic appearance, become important objectives. These issues can be addressed by concealing and shielding the columnar jack from outside view. In an effort to address these issues, devices have been developed to conceal and shield columnar jacks and columnar members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,268, which issued to Gump, discloses a plastic decorative and protective sheath designed to cover jacks used to stabilize house beams, to lift and level mobile homes and the like. The '268 jack cover comprises three half-sectioned covering parts: a capital, a column, and a base and requires adhesives and tongue and groove connections. However, in the field of wood construction, such as in construction of a log cabin, natural wood aesthetics are important and the '268 jack cover would extend the full length of the column and would cover the natural aesthetics of the wood columns used. Moreover, any variation in the height of the column would require an additional cutting operation of the '268 jack cover and subsequent material waste. Once cut, the '268 jack cover would not fully cover the column should the length increase or if a new, longer column were used. Moreover, once cut, the '268 jack cover would not completely compensate for the shrinking and swelling dimensions of the underlying column and gaps or failure points in the parts could weaken the strength and the aesthetics of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,195, which issued to J. H. Leat et al., discloses Demountable Partitions that utilize stanchions and small screw jack devices. The small screw jacks are covered by molding or skirting strips having ribs for insertion into the groove of a channel strip as well as splayed edges (see. FIGS. 1, 7, 10, 11, 12 and 14 of the '195 Patent). However, the '195 molding or skirting strips are disclosed in panel construction and must be manufactured for each wall-to-panel gap size and orientation. In addition, the molding or skirting strips require the cooperation of specially cut and placed channeling strip(s). This construction technique could become onerous and would affect aesthetics in columnar construction, particularly in wood construction where again, the natural material aesthetics are required.
It is therefore important and necessary that a columnar covering device for a columnar jack be developed that has universal application with varying columnar construction sizes, shapes, and lengths, requires few working parts, reduces the likelihood of material waste, accommodates immediate access for jack and material adjustments, due to such causes as shrinkage and swelling, and is easy to use and manufacture. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a structural column assembly for providing aesthetically adjustable columnar support to a building structure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structural column assembly kit for aesthetically and adjustably outfitting a columnar support of a building structure.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.